Assembly lines and/or machining stations generally require parts to be regularly delivered to individuals working on the assembly line and/or machining station. Some assembly lines and/or machining stations utilize runners to hand deliver parts to the individuals working on the line. Unfortunately, it may become time consuming to hand deliver parts to each station of the assembly line and/or machining station. Additionally, hand delivery may be dangerous as the assembly line and/or machining station often includes multiple movable parts which can be hazardous to individuals walking the assembly line and/or machining station floor. Some assembly lines and/or machining stations use conveyor systems to deliver the parts from a delivery path to the assembly line and/or machining station. Many of these conveyor systems are bulky and require multiple moveable parts. Accordingly, these systems require a substantial amount of space and may be subject to maintenance needs. As such, these systems are undesirable, as space is at a premium in assembly facilities and assembly lines and/or machining stations cannot be regularly shut down for maintenance.
Accordingly, there is a need for a conveyor system that can be installed or retrofit in an assembly facility without eliminating a substantial amount of space on the assembly line and/or machining station floor.
Another need remains for a conveyor system that has a limited number of movable parts.